Tears
by SeriousRice
Summary: Crying has become an everyday thing lately. It'll take an Uchiha to dry the tears. Sasunaru. Naruto's POV. Oneshot.


**A/N- I do NOT own Naruto, any of the characters etc. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Yaoi Sasunaru**

**~Have fun, enjoy the fluff~**

** SeriousRice**

**

* * *

  
**

******Tears**  


Tear drops hit the floor. Rain hit the ground. Darkness covered the skies. Loneliness made it's way to my heart.

_Guess what? I met my team-leader today, he let us pass. I thought that becoming a genin would make me feel at home here in Konoha, or at least feel as if I had someone to truly notice me, since we're around sensei 24/7. Why do I still feel like something's missing in my heart? No one likes me. Sakura hates me, and will always have those feelings. Sasuke would never recognize me, that jerk. He's just acting so cool, and every girl likes him, I'm sure guys have crushes. On. Him…. Too….. But Kakashi-sensei only pays attention to Sasuke. I can never fit in. Tch._

I threw a kunai into the bushes, "HA, I got you Sasuke!" I laughed, feeling smug with myself.

"Think again. Idiot."

I froze.

He was behind me. A sharp, cold metal gently touched the nape of my neck.

That black haired, onyx-eyed, stupid, smart, strong… "Uchiha," I whispered.

I could feel the confusion come out of Sasuke, and the grip tightened on the kunai.

He thought I was going to do something.

I did, and the surprise started to show on this guy's face.

Slowly, I turned around, as he was rooted to his spot. Staring, wondering, contemplating.

We faced, my eyes expressionless.

I fell to the ground, my knees catching me, as I looked up at Sasuke from my spot. He stared back down.

"You've got a little blood… on your neck," was all he said, before the moment of silence was broken by a loud Sakura.

"Yay! You did it Sasuke-kun! See stupid Naruto, I told you not to pick fights with a cool person!" She scolded me.

My eyes started to burn, and I could feel the tears trying to push themselves through. I wouldn't let them, even though at times I felt like they where my only friends… they're not training with me again. Today at least. My head was drooped, but would they notice or care? I didn't think so.

I looked up, and saw Sasuke just looking at me while Sakura hung all over him.

The stare was blank. Not his usual, stupid-dumb-idiot glare. There wasn't even a glare in his expression.

As I looked away to show my pride and optimism towards the loss, I thought I caught a glimpse of a smile.

I looked back. Gone. I blinked.

Our new mission.

I was going to screw up. Again

"Don't screw up Naruto! Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't like that!"

She spoke my thoughts exactly.

"Hey, I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" I yelled, with a cheesy grin.

"As if, stupid!"

I looked toward Sasuke, his head snapped away from me.

A hard smack from Sakura told me to back off.

_Wait. Back off from what? _I thought rubbing my head.

"Oi, are you guys ready for the mission?" A voice notified us that Sensei had finally arrived.

"I'm ready!" I shouted in my peppiest voice.

My heart sunk. How could anyone have to wear a mask this much?

The mission was easy, just another farming job, a little outside the walls of Konoha.

In silence, we all started to walk back. Nobody speaking made me uncomfortable, even when people aren't calling me stupid, idiot, dummy… I looked at all of my teammates.

Sasuke first. Something set me at ease seeing his face.

The way he walked.

The way he held himself.

Calm.

Composed.

Cool.

What a stupid guy.

Sakura I looked at second. She didn't notice where my eyes where, and I thanked god for that. She was the only girl I ever really liked. She get's annoying now though. I glared.

I looked at the ground.

Up at the clear sky.

I watched the clouds and noticed how they moved.

How the breeze rustled the branches of the trees.

How Sasuke looked at me the day I admitted my defeat.

How he smiled…

I stopped. That feeling came upon me again. I just wanted to scream, at my whole team, at the whole world! _They never noticed me. I'm so alone, no body likes me or wants me. Iruka-sensei probably thinks I'm dimwitted. All my classmates put me down because I'm so stupid. Their parents turn their backs to me…_

_Sasuke doesn't even talk to me… I'm sure Kakashi thinks I'm a failure. _

A stinging warmth sprung up in my eyes.

_Not right now…!_ But I couldn't help it. With each step, the ground was hit with a tear. I tried to sniffle them back, tell them I didn't want to hang out. Rubbing my eyes I tripped on a rock.

I hit the ground.

My body loosened.

I tightened my fists around some dirt.

I couldn't get up, my tears where holding me to the spot.

_They're going to keep on walking. I know it. Since I'm holding them back from getting home, I really am a failure…_

My heart skipped beats as I looked up, expecting three pairs of feet walking off back to Konoha. Tears came out at their own will.

Sure enough… the three pairs of feet…

I looked to the left.

To the right.

Up.

The three where all standing over me, Sakura looked worried, same as Sasuke but I shrugged that off. What would he be wasting if he was worrying about me? A lot.

Kakashi-sensei looked almost surprised, but expressionless as usual.

"Go! Get out… you… you guys don't want me here… I'm holding you back."

They didn't budge.

"What are you still doing? I'm a nuisance, an idiot, a stupid, dumb ninja!" My voice rose at them.

They just stared at me. Not moving an inch.

"What are you staring at! You don't care about me! I'm just holding you back, never doing what I'm supposed to, never a good enough ninja. ADMIT IT!" I finally hit my breaking point. All that emotion rushed out of me, the feelings of emptiness just expressed themselves for me, I had no end to what I was saying. As I went on, my sobs choked out my anger, and that rage turned back into tears of sorrow. Relief.

Blinking through my tears, I saw Sakura with her head down.

Kakashi looked blank, but I thought I could see a hint of sympathy.

Sasuke…

He opened his mouth. And shut it.

I finally had the strength to pull myself to my knees. My eyes stung.

They where puffy.

And irritated.

When I finished rubbing them with the back of my sleeve, I could feel arms around me.

_Sasuke… you_…?

Not Sasuke. "Sakura…"

"…We care. Naruto."

My eyes widened, and my gaze met Sasuke's. I felt at peace. Something rushed over me, and I didn't want to cry anymore, I didn't feel lonely.

"Thank you."

_Sasuke._

"Well then, team, let's keep going. When we get back, we can go for ramen," Sensei said, rubbing the back of his head. I could tell he was smiling.

My eyes beamed at the sound of ramen. My energy was back."RAMEN! Come on team! Let's go!" I walked off, grinning to myself.

Ichiraku was good as usual, I hadn't been there in a few days. No one else got ramen but me, that didn't matter. They smiled as I ate happily. Just like one big family.

My third and final bowl of ramen, Kakashi began to dig out the expense for it.

"Sensei. It's on me."

I looked up from my heaven of noodles, and saw Sasuke hand over the money. I saw a smile creep onto his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

I grinned at him, "Thanks Sasuke."

"Idiot. You owe me."

My heart sunk.

I covered it with a glare.

"Well, I have to go home. Bye guys, see you tomorrow."

Sakura stood up, and with a wave she left the shop.

"Oh… there's a jonin meeting I'm late too… see you two tomorrow."

Kakashi sensei disappeared.

"Bye… N-" Sasuke glared, "Idiot."

We shared another moment of expressionless, uninterrupted stares.

Then Sasuke left.

I looked down at the unfinished bowl of ramen.

It's just like usual.

They leave.

I'm alone again.

_Only until tomorrow._ I tried to tell myself. But my heart sunk again.

Today was almost too good to be true.

"Thanks," I whispered to the shop owner.

I left without another word.

_This is how life's gonna be I guess. Something goods going to happen, and it all just leaves you. I bet they're all sitting around a table, laughing at my gullible personality. _

Tears again.

Not again, they can't do this to me.

I started to run.

People passed and didn't notice me.

I didn't care.

My legs sped me up until they moved at their desired speed.

Tears flew behind me.

It seemed like time didn't exist, that I moved too fast to be able to tell where I was going.

But sure enough I made it to the edge of Konoha. Staring at the large wall, I wondered it if ever got lonely.

People came and went.

They never stopped in the wall… but on the other side, protected by it…

I watched the wall, expecting it to do something.

Nothing.

_Maybe this wall's happy protecting the people inside it. When people leave, they always seem to make time to find their way back… maybe that's how it goes… and… and… it's not lonely… I'm not alone…_

More tears again, "Damn it!" I muttered to myself.

I rubbed them back. They seemed to accept that.

"Naruto."

I spun around, tense all over my body.

"S-Sasuke!" I exclaimed, looking down. _The second time he's seen me cry today. What will he think of me now?_

"Idiot. Why are you crying?" He asked in a cool tone.

My eyes widened, and my heart was penetrated.

I was found out.

"I-I wasn't crying. Ninja's don't cry! E-especially when t-they want to become t-the h-hokage…"

Denying it was only helping the tears. They made their way out again.

_Last time! I told myself. This is ridiculous, crying in front of a Uchiha. The only guy who made me feel like I wasn't lonely, but I feel like I am at the same time… _

Two arms made their way around my body and surprise washed over me.

The warmth of the moment rose in the air.

"Naruto. You're not alone. I'm here…"

"S-Sasuke," I started. For a moment I heard worry in his voice.

No, that's not it. Submission? Care?

It was different then how Sakura sounded earlier.

Much different.

The arms released me. I wanted them back.

I wanted that feeling of protection from that loneliness again.

Our eyes locked for a moment, before I threw myself into Sasuke's arms.

That Uchiha whom I despised because he was oh so cool.

That black haired, onyx-eyed wonder whom I looked up too.

I wanted him. To spend every moment of his gaze just on me.

That approval.

The attention of the possessor of the true sharingan.

Finally it was mine.

For the first time in my life, I let a tear out with the feeling of peace at my mind.

Safety, comfort. The structure I never had, the acceptance I've always longed for…

Was here, right in Sasuke's arms.

I'm in his arms, close to the hidden emotions held deep in his soul.

And he is in my heart, nearing the love he's wanted.

"Sasuke…"

I was held closer.

He nuzzled my head with his face and I could swear I felt lips.

_Thank you…_


End file.
